Muhyiddin İbnü'l-Arabî
[[Dosya:250px-Ibn_arabi.png|thumb|250px|'Pakistan İbn Arabi Vakfı logosu']] Muhyiddin İbnü'l-Arabî ( ; d. 28 Temmuz 1165 - ö. 10 Kasım 1240) ya da tam adıyla Muhyiddin Muhammed bin Ali bin Muhammed el-Arabî et-Tâî el-Hâtimî ( ), ünlü İslam düşünürü, mutasavvıf, yazar ve şair. Şeyhü'l Ekber unvanı ile de bilinir. Hayatı Muhyiddin İbn-i Arabi, Muvahhidun döneminde, 27 Ramazan 560’da (hicri) Mursiye (Murcia), Endülüs'te (bugünkü İspanya) doğdu. Bilinmeyen bir sebeple 8 yaşında ailesiyle birlikte İşbiliye’ye (bugünkü Sevilla) geldi (muhtemelen babasının memuriyeti nedeniyle). Ailesi Arap Tayy kabilesine mensuptu. Yakın cedleri hakkında fazla bir şey bilinmiyorsa da, anne ve baba tarafından nüfuz ve itibar sahibi kimseler olduğu anlaşılıyor. Akrabaları arasında tasavvufî bilgilere sahip kimseler vardı. İlk tahsilini bu şehirde yaptı, uzun bir süre burada kaldı. Çocuk yaşlarında 'Ahmed İbnu’l-Esirî' adında genç bir Sufi ile arkadaş oldu. Hakkındaki kayıtlara göre İbnu'l-Arabî, bu tahsil sırasında bir aralık Halvet'e çekilen İbnu'l-Arabi, halvetinden keşf yoluyla edindiği çeşitli bilgilerle çıkmıştır. Endülüs'te bir süre daha kaldıktan sonra, seyahate çıktı. Şam, Bağdad ve Mekke'ye giderek orada bulunan tanınmış alim ve şeyhlerle görüştü. 1182'de İbn-i Rüşd ile görüştü. Bu görüşmeyi eserinde anlatır. Bu İbnu Rüşd’ün bilgi'nin akıl yolu'yla elde edileceğini söylemesiyle meşhur olduğu yıllardır. 17 yaşındaki genç Muhyiddin gerçek bilgi'nin sadece aklımızdan gelmediğine, böyle bir bilginin daha çok ilham ve keşf yoluyla elde edilebileceğine inanmıştı. Bu senelerde 'Şekkaz' isminde bir şeyh'le tanıştı. Bu zat küçük yaşlardan itibaren ibadete başlayan, Allah korkusu taşıyan, hayatında bir kerecik olsun ‘ben’ dememiş olan ve uzun uzun secde eden bir kimsedir. Muhyiddin o ölene kadar onunla sohbete devam etti. 1182-1183'de İşbiliyye’ye bağlı Haniyye’de 'Lahmî' isimli bir şeyhden, bu zatın adını taşıyan bir mescidde Kur'an dersi aldı. 1184-1185'de 'Ureynî' isimli bir şeyh’le tanıştı. Eserlerinde Ondan ilk hocam diye bahseder, çok faydalandığını söyler. 'Ureynî', Ubudiyet kulluk meselesinde derin bir bilgiye sahipti. Bu yıllar'da 'Martili' adlı bir şeyhten de istifade etti. Ureynî O’na:’Sadece Allah’a bak’ derken Martilî‘Sadece Nefsine bak, nefsin hususunda dikkatli ol, ona uyma’ diye öğüt vermişti. Martilî’ye bu zıt önerilerin içyüzünü sordu. Bu zat, kendi nasihatinin doğruluğunda ısrar edecek yerde, ‘Oğlum, 'Ureynî'’nin gösterdiği yol, doğru yolun ta kendisidir. Ona uyman lazım. Biz ikimiz de, kendi halimizin gerekli kıldığı yolu sana göstermişizdir’ dedi. Bu yıllar'da İşbiliyye’de Kordovalı Fatma adında yaşlı bir kadına (tanıştıklarında 96 yaşındadır) 14 sene hizmet etti. Bu kadın, erkek ve kadınlar arasında müttaki ve mütevekkile olarak temayüz etmişti. Çok iyi bir kimseyle evliydi. Yüzünün İbn Arabi'nin bakmaktan utanacağı kadar güzel olduğu söylenir. 1189'da Ebu Abdullah Muhammed eş-Şerefî adında biriyle tanıştı. Kendisi doğu İşbiliyye’li olup, Hatve ehlindendi. Beş vakit namazını Addis Camii'nde kılan bu zatın ibadete aşırı düşkünlüğünden namaz kılmaktan ayaklarının şiştiği söylenir. Arabi, İşbiliyye’deyken (1190) hastalanıp okuma kabiliyyet'ini kaybetti. İki yıl bu halde kaldıktan sonra 589'da (Hicri) Sebte Şehri'ne giderek orada ahlak makamına erdiğini söylediği İbnu Cübeyr ile tanıştı. Bir süre sonra İşbiliyye’ye döndü. Aynı yıl Tlemsen’e geldi. Burada Ebu Medyen (ö.594)1 hakkında gördüğü bir rüyayı anlatacaktır. 1196'da Fas’a gitti. Orada yaptığı Seyahatler sırasında büyük şöhret kazandı. 1198'de tekrar Endülüs’e geçti. Gırnata Şehri dolaylarındaki Bağa kasabasında Şekkaz isimli bir şeyhi ziyaret etti. Onun Tasavvuf yolu'nda karşılaştığı en yüce kimse olduğunu söyler. 1199-1200'de İlk defa Hac için Mekke’ye gitti. Orada el-Kassar (Yunus ibnu Ebi’l-Hüseyin el-Haşimi el-Abbasi el-Kassar) isimli bir şahıs'la sohbet etti. Hac’dan sonra Mağrib’de, oradan da Ebu Medyen’in şehri olan Becaye'de bulundu. Bir süre sonra tekrar Mekke’ye geldi ve "Ruhu’l-Quds", "Tacu'r-Rasul" adlı eserler'ini yazdı. 1204'de Medine, Musul, Bağdad'da bulundu. Musul'da, "et-Tenezzülatu'l-Musuliyye" yi yazdı. Musul’dan ayrıldıktan sonra Konya’ya geldi. Orada tanıştığı Sadreddin Konevî’nin dul annesi ile evlendi. Konya’da iken "Risaletü’l-Envar" ı yazdı. Selçuk Meliki tarafından hürmet ve ikram gördü. Sonra Mısır’a geçti. Orada Futuhat-ı Mekkiye'deki sözlerinden ötürü Mısır uleması tarafından hakkında verilen idam fetvasıyla yüzyüze gelince gizlice oradan kaçtı. Tekrar Mekke’ye geldi ve burada bir süre kaldı. Bağdad ve Halep’de bir süre dolaştıktan sonra 612/1215 de tekrar Konya’ya geldi. 617 de Şam’a yerleşti. Zaman zaman civar şehirlere seyahatler yaptı.Şam'da kendisinin Fütuhat'tan sonra en büyük eseri olarak kabul edilen Fusus'u kaleme aldı(627/1230). İbn Arabi bu eseri rüya'sında Peygamber'den ümmetine aktarmak üzere aldığını belirtir. 638 de 22 R.Evvel’de (1239) Şam'da öldü. Kabri Şam şehri dışında Kasiyun dağı eteğindedir. 1516 yılında I. Selim, Şam’ı Osmanlı toprağı yaptığında oraya türbe, camii ve imaret inşa ettirdi. Medfun bulunduğu türbenin kubbesinde -İbn Arabi'nin kendisine ait olduğu iddia edilen- 'bütün yüzyıllar yetiştirdikleri büyük insanlarla tanınır, benden sonraki yüzyıllar benimle anılacak' mealindeki bir beyit yazılıdır. Muhyiddin İbn Arabi ve Ekberi Öğretisi Varlık birliği (Vahdet-i Vücud) öğretisinin baş sözcüsü olmakla birlikte kendisinden sonra Vahdet-i Vücud görüşünü benimseyen sufiler için Muhyiddin İbn Arabi'nin lakaplarından olan Şeyh-i Ekber'e atıfla Ekberî sıfatı kullanılmıştır. Her ne kadar varlığın bir olduğunu kabul etmiş olsalar da Ekberi sufiler kimi görüşlerinde farklılıklar sergilemişlerdir. Örneğin Abdülkerim el-Cili ve Sadreddin Konevî her ikisi de Ekberî olmakla birlikte özgün görüşleri de olan ve başlı başına bir sufi metafiziği ve felsefesine sahip olan düşünürlerdir. İbn Arabi'ye Yönelik Eleştiriler Muhyiddin İbn Arabi'ye karşı öğretisini benimseyenlerce Şeyh-i Ekber (en büyük şeyh), öğretisine karşı çıkanlar veya düşmanları tarafından Şeyh-i Ekfer (en kafir şeyh) gibi birbirine taban tabana zıt lakapların verilişi, Muhyiddin İbn Arabi'nin İslam tarihinde üzerine en sert tartışmaların yapıldığı kişilerden biri hatta en ünlüsü olduğunun da bir göstergesidir. Öğretisini benimseyen birçok sufi/filozoflara göre Muhyiddin İbn Arabi diğer sufilerin yaşadıkları ve bildikleri ancak toplumsal, teolojik gerekçelerle sözünü etmekten kaçındıkları bir durumu ilk ifade edenlerden biridir. Esasen Muhyiddin İbn Arabi de öğretiyi kendisinin keşfettiğini asla söylememiş tersine diğer sufilerin bu hallerini kendisinin açıkça ifade eden ilk kişi olduğunu belirtmiştir. Bu açığa vurmanın sebebini de Fusus adlı eserinde kendi iradesine değil peygamberin doğrudan emrine dayandırmıştır. İbn Arabi varlığın birliği dolayısıyla varlığın Tanrı olduğunu söylemesi sebebiyle hem bazı fakihler, kelamcılardan hem de bazı sufilerden bazıları ılımlı bazıları sert eleştiriler almıştır. İbn Arabi'nin bu yaklaşımının yaratıcı ve yaratık arasındaki ikiliği kaldırdığı dolayısıyla dinin gerektirdiği emir ve yasakları ihlal etme veya küçümsemeyle sonuçlanacak etkileri olabileceği düşünülmüş ve kimi eleştirmenler bunun önüne geçebilmek amacıyla insanların İbn Arabi'nin kitaplarını okumalarının yasaklanmasını savunmuş, kimileri de şeyhin kafirliğine hükmetmiştir. İbn Arabi'nin görüşlerine katılmayan ancak onu kafirlikle suçlamayanlar da eserlerinin tevili yani yorumu gerektirdiği ve bu yorumu bilmeyenler tarafından okunmasının doğru olmadığını iddia etmişlerdir. Akademik, ilmi çevrelerde doğru olmadığı bilinmekle birlikte halk arasında İbn Arabi'nin eserlerinin onun tarafından yazılmadığı dahi söylenebilmiştir. İbn Arabi'nin en sert eleştirmenlerinin başında gelen kişi Hanbeli mezhebi geleneğinden beslenen alim İbn Teymiyye'dir. Arabi'nin vefatından yirmi sene sonra Harran'da doğan İbn Teymiye Arabi'nin görüşlerini kıyasıya eleştirmiştir. Hanefiler’den Ali el-Kârî, İbn Teymiyye’yi savunarak İbn Arabi hakkında Sert Eleştiriler'de bulundu. Bu eleştiriler İsmail Fenni Ertuğrul tarafından göğüslenmeye çalışıldı. Burhaneddin Ebu’n-Nasr Parsa, Fusus için Can, Fütühat için Gönül Tabir'ini kullanır. :’..Şu halde o Ezelî olan İnsan (şekliyle) Hadis, Zuhur ve Neş’eti bakımından Ebedî ve Daimi'dir.’ (Fass-ı Âdem’den) Alem'in kıdem'i inancını savunan bu sözü Zahirî Mütekellimlerce Küfür sayılmıştır. Eğer Fikirlerinde bir Değişme meydana gelmemişse Futuhat’ta savunduğu tez'in ışığında bu söz'ü anlamak gerekir. Futuhat’ta Araz olduğunu söylediği Alem’in Fusus’ta insan sözkonusu edildiğinde A’yan-i Sabite yani Allah’ın İlmi'nde olan Sureti (Suver-i İlmiye) yönüyle ezeli olduğunun (Feyz-i Akdes) savunulduğu görülür. Çünkü O’nun ilmi kadimdir. Bu yoruma imkân veren gerekçe, bir Şey'in hem Hadis, hem de Ezelî olacağının söylenmesinin mantıklı olmamasıdır. Fusus’taki Cümle'den anlaşılan mana, Alem'in bir itibara göre Hadis (Feyz-i Mukades), diğer bir itibara göre de Ezelî olması gerektiğidir (Feyz-i Akdes). thumb|240px|Ibn Arabi'nin Ortaçağda yayınlanmış kitaplarının listesi Aliyyu’l-Karî, bu Söz'ün Açık bir Küfür olduğunu söyler. Çünkü İnsan'ın Zat ve Sıfat'ı ancak, Hulul ve İttihat ve Vucudiyye (Panteizm) Mezhebi'nce Allah’ın aynı ve Sıfatı Kabul edilir.12 İsmail Fenni ise bu Metni şu Anlam'da okuyarak Aliyyu’l-Karî’ye katılmaz: :Bu sözler'den maksat, Allah ilahî isimlerin suretleriyle bize göründüğünden, biz kendimizi, O’nun bizde Zahir olan Sıfatlar'ı üzerine biliriz. Hayat, ilim, irade, kudret, semi, basar, kelam gibi, kendimize nisbet ettiğimiz sıfatları, O’na nisbet ederiz. Yani bizde Zahir olan ilahi sıfatlar'la, bizim sıfatlanmamız sebebiyle, biz o sıfatlar'la Hakk’ı vasıflandırıp, kendimize nisbet ettiğimizi, O’na nisbet ederiz demektir. Gerçi bu sıfatları Allah da kendisine nisbet etmiştir. (9/et-Tevbe 104, 56/el-Vakıa 63). Molla Cami, bir Bağdad Şeyhine dayanarak O’nun 500 kadar Eseri olduğunu nakleder. Kendisi dostlarının yardımıyla tasnif ettiğini söylediği firhistinde, çoğu tasavvufla ilgili olan 250'yi geçmeyen eserini sayar. En büyük eleştiriyi de ‘Fususu’l-Hikem’ dolayısı ile aldığını söyler. O’na göre ‘onun ıstılahlar'ını anlamadan, tenkidler'in düşünülmeden veya bir başkasının farkındaki söz ve tenkidleri göz önünde bulundurularak yapılmaktadır bu eleştiriler. O, çözüm'ü şu tavsiyeler'de arayacaktır: :a) Şeriat'a Aykırı olduğunu zannettiğimiz bir Söz nakledilirse, Naklin Sıhhatli olup olmadığına bakarız. Sıhhatli değilse, bu sözün o kişi tarafından söylendiği iddiasını reddederiz. :b) Te’vil’e imkân buluyorsak te’vil eder, aksi taktirde ‘Tasavvuf Ehli katında belki te’vil'i vardır’ demeliyiz. :c) Bu Sözler sekir hali''nde söylenenler cümlesindedir diyerek, anlayamadığımızı beyanla o söz ile amel etmemeliyiz.’ Bazı eleştirmenlere göre "Varlıkta ancak Allah vardır", veya "Varlıkta ancak bir vardır: Suyun rengi kabının rengidir." diyen İbn Arabî, bu sözleriyle inancını ifade ederken Kur'ân âyetlerini de hiçbir kural tanımaz tavırla yorumlamıştır. Bazıları için safi küfür olan bu itikadı yumuşatmak için çeşitli yorumlar yapılmıştır. Bazı tasavvuf ehilleri Muhyiddin İbn-i Arabi'nin geldiği idrak ve ilahi anlayış seviyesinin, -peygamberler hariç- insanlığın gelebileceği en yüksek seviye olduğu görüşündedirler. Tasavvuf çevrelerindeki genel kanaat gelmiş geçmiş en büyük birkaç şeyhten biri olduğu yönündedir; bu da "Şeyh-ül-Ekber" yakıştırması ile paraleldir. Muhyiddin İbn-i Arabi'nin öğretisinin ve anlayışının ancak onun düzeyinde olanlarca anlaşılabileceği yani irade-i cüzinin tamamen devre dışı bırakılması ile ancak anlaşılmasının mümkün olabileceği; aksi halde irade-i cüziden tamamen kopamayan ve ilahi irade ile tamamen bütünleşemeyen bir kişinin Muhyiddin İbn-i Arabi'nin bu yöndeki söylemlerini dillendirmesinin bir anlamda yalan beyan olacağı ifade edilmektedir.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcaqJSZMtAc Sadreddin Konevî'den itibaren günümüze kadar 7 asır boyunca İbn Arabî ekolünü Osmanlılar döneminde devam ettiren sufilerden bazıları Eserleri Nefahat'a göre, Bağdad Uleması’ndan birisi ''Muhyiddin İbnu’l-Arabî üzerine bir Kitap Te'lif etmiş ve bu Kitap’ta Musannefat’ının 500’den fazla olduğunu söylemiştir. İbnu’l-Arabî’nin Eserlerinin sayısı kendine de Malum değildi, denir. Hayat’ında Dostlar’ının İsteği üzerine birkaç defa bunların Fihristini yapmak istedi.Muhyiddin İbnü'l-Arabî, İcâzetnâme: İbn Arabî'nin Kendi Kaleminden İcazet Aldığı Hocaların ve Yazdığı Eserlerin Listesi, çev. Veysel Kaya, Tasavvuf-İlmi ve Akademik Araştırma Dergisi (İbnü'l-Arabi Özel Sayısı-1), Yıl:9,2008, ss.530-539 Bu Fihristler birbirinden ayrı 3 yazma halinde bugüne geldi. Bugüne gelenlerin bazıları: # Fütûhat-ı Mekkiyye fi Esrâri'l-Mahkiyye ve'l Mülkiye, (Kendi el yazısı ile olan nüsha, Türk-İslam Eserleri Müzesi no. 1845-1881'dedir. Bu Nüsha 31 Cild halinde tertib edilmiştir.) # Fusûsu'l-Hikem, (Türkçe’ye çevrildi Molla Cami, Hoca Muhammed Parsa'nın "Füsûs" için, "can", "Fütûhat" için "gönül" dediğini rivayet eder.) # Kitabu'l-İsra ilâ Makâmi'l-Esrâ, # Muhadaratü'l-Ebrâr ve Müsameretü'l-Ahyâr, # Kelamu'l-Abâdile, # Tacu'r-Resail ve Minhacu'l-Vesâil, # Mevaqiu'n-Nucûm ve Metali' Ehilletü'l-Esrar ve'l-Ulûm, # Ruhu'l-Quds fi Münasahati'n-Nefs, # et-Tenezzülatü'l-Mevsiliyye fi Esrari't-Taharat ve's-Salavat, # Kitabu'l-Esfar, # el-İsfar an Netaici'l-Esfar, # Divan, # Tercemanu'l-Eşvak, # Kitabu Hidayeti'l-Abdal, # Kitabu Taci't-Terâcim fi İşarati'l-İlm ve Lataifi'l-Fehm, # Kitabu'ş-Şevâhid, # Kitabu İşarati'l-Qur'an fi Âlaimi'l-İnsan, # Kitabu'l-Ba', # Nisabü'l-Hiraq, # Fazlu Şehâdeti't-Tevhîd ve Vasfu Tevhîdi'l-Mükinîn, # Cevâbü's-Sual, # Kitabu'l-Celal ve hüve Kitabu'l-Ezel, # Kitâbu'l-Cem ve't-Tafsîl fî Esrâri'l-Ma'ânî ve't-Tenzîl, (Meryem Süresi'ne kadar yazdığı Kuran-ı Kerim tefsiridir. Her ayeti Celal, Cemal ve İ'tidal olmak üzere 3 ayrı makamda incelediğini belirtir. İbn Arabi'ye göre Kuran-ı Kerim'i bu tarzda tefsir eden hiç olmamıştır. Sadece 64 defter Kehf Süresi'ndeki "Ve iz kâle Mûsâ li fetâhu lâ ebrahu ..." (18/60) ayetine ayrılmıştır.) # eş-Şeceretü'n-Nu'mâniyye. Türkçede İbn Arabi * Fusus'ül-Hikem, çev. Ekrem Demirli, Kabalcı Yayıncılık * Fütuhat-ı Mekkiye, çev. Ekrem Demirli, I.-XVIII. Cilt Litera Yayıncılık * Fususu'l - Hikem Tercüme ve Şerhi I, Ahmed Avni Konuk, Hazırlayan: Doç. Dr. Selçuk Eraydın, IV cilt, Marmara Üniv. İlahiyat Fak. Vakfı * Arzuların Tercümanı, İz Yayıncılık * Fenâ Risâlesi, İz Yayıncılık * Fenâ Risâlesi - Arzuların Tercümanı, İz Yayıncılık * Marifet Kitabı, İz Yayıncılık * Marifet ve Hikmet, İz Yayıncılık * Nurlar Hazinesi, İz Yayıncılık * Saatlerin Hazinesi, Sümer Yayınları * Tedbirât-ı İlâhiyye -Tercüme ve Şerhi-, İz Yayıncılık * Ahadiyyet Risalesi, İlk Harf Yayınevi, 2012. * Allah'ın İsimlerinin Sırları ve Manalarının Keşfi, Gelenek Yayıncılık, 2010. * Bir Sufinin Portresi/ Şeyh-i Ekber'in Kaleminden Zunnun-ı Misri, Gelenek Yayıncılık. İbn Arabi Üzerine * Yetkin İlker Jandar, İbn Arabi ve Ekberilik, Ataç Yayınları * Tahir Uluç, İbn Arabi'de Sembolizm, İnsan Yayınları * İbn Arabi Anısına, ed. İbrahim Medkur, Çev: Tahir Uluç, İnsan Yayınları * Suad El-Hakim, İbnü'l Arabî Sözlüğü, Çev: Ekrem Demirli, Kabalcı Yayınları * Claude Addas, İbn Arabi-Kibriti Ahmer'in Peşinde, Çev: Atila Ataman, Gelenek Yayınları * Michel Chodkiewicz, Sahilsiz Bir Umman: Muhyiddin İbn Arabi, Çev: Atila Ataman, Gelenek Yayınları * Şeyh Mekki Efendi ve Ahmed Neyli Efendi, Yavuz Sultan Selim'in Emriyle Hazırlanan İbn Arabi Müdafaası, Gelenek Yayınları * Seyfullah Sevim, İslam Düşüncesinde Marifet ve İbn-i Arabi, İnsan Yayınları * İsmail Fenni Ertuğrul, Vahdeti Vücud Ve İbn Arabi, Hazırlayan: Prof. Dr. Mustafa Kara, İnsan Yayınları * Mustafa Fevzi, Vahdet-i Vücud Meselesi, Hece Yayınları * Metin Yasa, İbn Arabi ve Spinoza’da Varlık, Elis Yayınları * William Chittick, Hayal Âlemleri, İbn Arabi ve Dinlerin Çeşitliliği Meselesi, çev: Mehmet Demirkaya, Kaknüs Yayınları * Ekrem Demirli, İbn'ul Arabi Metafiziği, Sufi kitap yayınları, 2013. Batı Dillerine Çevirilen Eserleri * Commentary on Tirmidhi's Hadith Collection (book) * The Bezels of Wisdom (Fusus al-Hikam) , Arabi'nin Magnum Opus''u olarak değerlendirilen eseri. * '''The Meccan Illuminations' (Al-Futuhat al-Makkiyya), Mistik felsefesinden tasavvufi pratiklere kadar kadar geniş bir konu yelpazesine sahip en hacimli eseridir. * The Meccan Revelations, Volume I (Al-Futuhat al-Makkiyya),Edited by Michel Chodkiewicz. Translated by William C. Chittick & James W. Morris. Preface and Introduction by James Morris. Pir Press, New York, 2002. * The Meccan Revelations, Volume II (Al-Futuhat al-Makkiyya),Edited by Michel Chodkiewicz. Translated by Cyrille Chodkiewicz and Denis Gril. Introduction by Michel Chodkiewicz. Pir Press, New York, 2004. * The Mysteries of Bearing Witness to the Oneness of God and Prophethood of Muhammad A translation by Aisha Bewley of three chapters of the Futuhat and a portion of the Introduction. The greatest part of the book consists of the translation of the last chapter of the Futuhat (Chapter 560), called here "Advice Which Benefits the Seeker". Great Books of the Islamic World, 2002 * The Diwan, beş ciltlik şiir kolleksiyonu * The Holy Spirit in the Counselling of the Soul (Ruh al-quds), Mağrip'deki çeşitli tasavvuf üstadlarıyla edindiği deneyimlerin özetini de içeren ruh üzerine risalesi. * Contemplation of the Holy Mysteries (Mashahid al-asrar), On dört rüyet ve Tanrı ile diyaloglarını içermektedir. * Divine Sayings (Mishkat al-anwar),Anqa Publishing, new edition 2010, Arabi'nin hadis kolleksiyonu. * The Book of Annihilation in Contemplation (K. al-Fana' fi'l-mushahada), Zühdün anlamı üzerine kısa bir risale. * Devotional Prayers (Awrad), Arabi'nin gündüz ve gece okuduğu dualar. * The Four Pillars of Spiritual Transformation (Hilyat al-abdal) Translation and Arabic edition by Stephen Hirtenstein, Arabi'nin tasavvuf yolunda tanıştığı velilerle ilgili eseri. * A Prayer for Spiritual Elevation and Protection (al-Dawr al-a'la or Hizb al-wiqaya)Study, translation, transliteration and Arabic text by Suha Taji-Farouki * The Universal Tree and the Four Birds – Treatise on Unification (al-Ittihad al-kawni) Introduction, translation and commentary by Angela Jaffray, Arabic text edited by Denis Gril. * The Universal Tree and the Four Birds – Treatise on Unification (al-Ittihad al-kawni) * Muhyiddin Ibn 'Arabi - A Commemorative Volume, Edited by Stephen Hirtenstein and Michael Tiernan. A selection of papers and translations. * Divine Governance of the Human Kingdom, Interpreted by Tosun Bayrak from the Ottoman Turkish, Fons Vitae, 1997. * The Seven Days of the Heart, Prayers for the nights and days of the week, Translation into English of Ibn 'Arabi's Awrâd al-usbû (Wird), with introduction and notes. Translated by Pablo Beneito and Stephen Hirtenstein. Read an Extract on the publisher's website. Anqa Publishing, 2000 * La Production des Cercles, Kitâb inshâ ad-dawâ'ir al-ihâtiyya Book of the Description (i.e. drawing) of the Circles Encompassing the Correspondence of Man to Creator and Creatures. Parallel text - Arabic / French translation, with introduction and notes by Paul Fenton & Maurice Gloton. Éditions de l'Éclat, 1996 *''' Las contemplaciones de los misterios''' (Mashahid al-asrar al-qudsiya wa-matali al-anwar al-ilahiyya) Muhyi l-Din Ibn 'Arabi This includes a critical edition made by Suad Hakim and Pablo Beneito of the Arabic text of the Mashâhid al-asrâr of Ibn 'Arabi, and their introduction and translation of the text into Spanish. This was the basis for the English translation by Cecilia Twinch, Contemplation of the Holy Mysteries. Editora Regional de Murcia, first printed 1994, reprinted 2003 * Le Dévoilement des Effets du Voyage, Kitâb al-isfar 'an natâij al-asfâr Muhyiddin Ibn 'Arabi Describes the kinds of journeys travelled by human beings, with specific reference to the model journeys of the prophets. Parallel text - Arabic / French translation, with introduction and notes by Denis Gril. Read a Review from the Journal. Éditions de l'Éclat, 1994 * L'Interprète des Désirs by Ibn 'Arabi The Tarjuman al-Ashwaq translated into French with introduction and notes. Includes Ibn 'Arabi's full commentary. Translated by Maurice Gloton. Albin Michel, Paris, 1996 * El lenguaje de las alusiones - amor, compasión y belleza en el sufismo de Ibn 'Arabi Pablo Beneito. This book includes three chapters related to essays which appear in English on this website, on The Divine love of Beauty, and The Servant of the Loving One - reflections on the Divine Names al-Jamil and al-Wadud, and on The Presence of Superlative Compassion (Rahamût). Altogether there are seven chapters. Editora Regional de Murcia,2005 Yabancı Dillerde İbn Arabi ve Okulu * Masataka Takeshita : Ibn 'Arabi's Theory of the Perfect Man and Its Place in the History of Islamic Thought, Tokyo: Institute for the Study of Languages and Cultures of Asia and Africa, Tokyo University of Foreign Studies, 1987 * William C. Chittick :Ibn 'Arabi's Imaginal Worlds: Creativity of Imagination and the Problem of Religious Diversity * The Sufi Path of Knowledge: Ibn al-'Arabi's Metaphysics of Imagination * Ibn 'Arabi - Heir to the Prophets. * Imaginal Worlds. * The Self-Disclosure of God * Stephen Hirtenstein: The Unlimited Mercifier: The Spiritual Life and Thought of Ibn 'Arabi * Prayer and Contemplation: The Principles of Spiritual Life according to Ibn 'Arabi. * Henry Corbin : Creative Imagination of the Sufism of Ibn 'Arabi * Alone with the Alone: Creative Imagination in the Sufism of Ibn 'Arabi. * Claude Addas : Looking for the Red Sulphur: The Story of the Life of Ibn 'Arabi (İbn Arabi: Kibrit-i Ahmer'in Peşinde adıyla Türkçeye çevirildi) * The Voyage of No Return * Michel Chodkiewicz: An Ocean without Shore -Ibn 'Arabi, The Book and the Law. * The Seal of the Saints * The Spiritual Writings of Amir Abd al-Kader * Peter Coates : Ibn 'Arabi and Modern Thought - The History of Taking Metaphysics Seriously * Alexander D. Knysh : Ibn 'Arabi in the later Islamic Tradition * Titus Burckhardt : Mystical Astrology According to Ibn 'Arabi * Universal Man by Abd al-Karim al-Jili translated with commentary * Michael Sells : Mystical Languages of Unsaying * Ronald L. Nettler : Sufi Metaphysics and Qur'anic Prophets: Ibn 'Arabi's thought and method in the Fusûs al-Hikam * Toshihiko Izutsu : Sufism and Taoism (Fusus'daki Anahtar Kavramlar ve Lao Tzu'da Anahtar Kavramlar adıyla Türkçeye iki cilt olarak tercümesi yapıldı) * Caner K. Dagli: The Ringstones of Wisdom (Fusús al-hikam)translation, introduction & glosses by Caner K. Dagli. * E.A.Afifi : Ibn Arabi: Life and Works,http://www.muslimphilosophy.com/hmp/XX-Twenty.pdf * Mohamed Haj Yousef : Ibn 'Arabi – Time and Cosmology Ibn Arabi'nin zamanın kozmos ve yaratıcıyla ilişkisini ele aldığı eseri. * Pablo Beneito : La taberna de las luces, İbn Arabi, Şusteri ve diğer sufilerin İspanyolca'ya çevirilen şiirlerini içeren seçki. Editora Regional de Murcia, 2004 Eserlerinden Alıntılar, Tez ve Makaleler * Muhyiddin İbn Arabi-Eserleri ve hakkındaki makaleler * Muhyiddin ibn Arabi'nin Eserlerinden Bölümler * ÇAKMAKOĞLU, M. Mustafa (2005), Muhyiddin İbnü'l-Arabi'ye Göre Dil-Hakikat İlişkisi Marifetin İfadesi (Doktora Tezi) * An Analysis of Ibn al-'Arabi's al-Insan al-Kamil (Yüksek Lisans Tezi) * Selections from Ibn Arabi's "Meccan Revelations" (al-Futuhat al-Makkiyya) * William Chittick-Ibn Arabi Ekolünde [[Sadreddin Konevî]'nin Rolü] * Carl W. Ernst, Controversies over Ibn Al-Arabi's Fusus * On Whoso knoweth himself knoweth his Lord * Ibn al-'Arabi, by William C. Chittick Popüler Kültüre Etkisi Diriliş: Ertuğrul dizisinde Osman Soykut tarafından canlandırılmaktadır. Ayrıca bakınız * Vahdet-i Vücud * Tasavvuf * Sadreddin Konevi * Abdülkerim el-Cili * Davud-u Kayseri * Fusus'ül Hikem * Fütuhat-ı Mekkiyye * Spinoza * Panteizm * Panenteizm Dipnotlar Kaynaklar * Molla Cami, Nefahat'ül Üns * İbn Arabi, Fütuhat-ı Mekkiyye ve Füsus'ül Hikem * Wikipedia-İbn Arabi * İbn Arabi-Prof.Dr. Süleyman Uludağ-Diyanet Vakfı Yayınları * İbn Arabi'nin Menkıbeleri, Ebu'l-Hasen'Ali b. İbrahim el-Kari', İz Yayıncılık * İcazetname: İbn Arabi'nin kendi kaleminden icazet aldığı hocaların ve yazdığı eserlerin listesi, (çev.: Veysel Kaya), http://www.academia.edu/2328120/Ijazatnama_of_Ibn_Arabi Dış bağlantılar ve diğer internet sayfaları * İbni arabi'nin tanrı anlayışı, eleştirel * Ibn al-Arabi Foundation * Ibn Arabi Society * Kozmik Adam Muhyiddin Arabi * Şeyh-ül Ekber Muhyiddin İbn Arabi * Muhyiddin İbn-i Arabî * "eş-Şeceretü'n-Nu'mâniyye" İsimli Eserindeki İşaretler * Muhyiddin ibn Arabi Okumaları * İbn Arabi Üzerine Bir Söyleşi * mor'a doğru: isa celik makale:tasavvufta varoluş mertebeleri * Ibn Arabi & Mystical Journey:The Journey to the Lord of Power * Correspondences between the Sufi Ideas of Ibn Arabi and Physics * Ibn Arabi * Ibn Al Arabi in the West Dış Linkler *https://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muhyiddin_İbnü%27l-Arabî Kategori:İkiliksizlik Kategori:Vahdet-i Vücud Kategori:Mutasavvıflar Kategori:Endülüslü bilim adamları Kategori:Ekberi sufiler/filozoflar Kategori:İslam filozofları Kategori:Kahinler